The premise of this study is to conduct a phase I,II study to evaluate the combined approach of calcitrol & prednisone in patients w/advanced cancer. Vitamin D is a steroid hormone best known for its activity in regulating calcium & bone metabolism. The active form of vitamin D is calcitriol [1,25-(OH) 2D3]. Epidemiologic evidence suggests that calcitriol may play an important role in the development of colon & prostate cancer. Preclinical studies of cancer cell lines have shown that calcitriol can kill tumor cells.